Folding chairs have been used ubiquitously and frequently for temporary seating because of their convenience. Since they can be purchased at a relatively inexpensively price when compared to other chairs, folding chairs are often used for occasions with large gatherings. Most hosts will choose to purchase low-range folding chairs, the most inexpensive type, to accommodate their guests. These low-range folding chairs, and even mid-range folding chairs, often lack aesthetic appeal and appear plain-looking. These dull folding chairs can in turn decrease the elegance or celebratory appeal of the occasion. Some hosts use folding chair covers to conceal the plain folding chairs, however, these covers can become soiled easily and if only used for a one-time occasion, can also be an unworthy investment for hosts. A worthy investment for a host would be a decorative addition for a plain metal or plastic folding chair that would give the folding chair beauty without throwing a sheet over it to hide it. Since everyone hosts special occasions with folding chairs, an addition to a folding chair to make them part of a celebration would make the occasion more aesthetically appealing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to introduce an ornamental back appliqué for folding chairs that will not only add aesthetic appeal to the folding chairs and the occasion, but also will cater to a host's needs and desires.